


Take a Chance

by SkyWasMadeofAmethyst



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Heartache, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Nightclub, Romance, jealous dan is jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst/pseuds/SkyWasMadeofAmethyst
Summary: Dan and you are just friends. Dan has no right to feel jealous if you want to dance with someone else. He's said it himself; nothing will ever happen between you two. He doesn't date coworkers and besides his life is way too complicated and busy for a girlfriend right now. A night out at a dance club forces Dan and you both to have a conversation that will change things between you forever.





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I've written anything. College has been crazy, but someone made a request for a jealous Dan and I ran with it. Hope you enjoy it.

How could Dan Avidan not be hopelessly absolutely in love with you? You were so adorable, sweet, sexy, funny, and you loved all the nerdy things he did. You were so cool and so confident in your self and your sense of style. You were so sure of exactly who you were.

In Dan’s opinion you were one of a kind.

You were everything Dan wanted in a girl and more. He’d never expected any of this to happen.

Dan had never imagined when Arin had announced he’d hired a new social media girl, that anything would come of it.

It had been so unavoidable though. All you’d had to do was give Dan one little smile and he’d melted into a pile of mush. One little conversation with you was all it had taken for Dan to fall for you. The entire situation was absolutely hopeless though or at least that’s what Dan told himself.

Dating a coworker was a terrible idea. The last thing he needed was to bring relationship drama into the Grump Space. Dan kept on reminding himself that he didn’t always make the best boyfriend on the planet. He was a workaholic. He dedicated his entire heart and soul into his career. His girlfriends were always left feeling neglected and forgotten by him. Eventually an argument would break out and he’d get dumped or he’d do the dumping. Of course, there was also the fact that commitment made his stomach turn just a little bit, that made dating complicated. It seemed so daunting promising yourself to someone for life. Anytime a girl got comfortable enough to start discussing the future Dan felt an itch to pack up and run. 

He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why he felt this way. He’d like to claim that he’d experienced some grand earth-shattering heartbreak that had ruined him for love, but it wasn’t that simple. Yes he’d experienced a few bad breakups, a particularly gut-wrenching one when he was a younger man, but still he’d managed to pick himself back up and move on. He wasn’t some jilted damaged mess who had his view of love tainted by some cruel ex.

For the most part his ex-girlfriends wound up being pretty cool people, even if the breakups weren’t always amicable.

All Dan could say for his inability to commit was that the second a girl mentioned marriage a panic switch went off in his brain.

Because of this Dan told himself that it would be foolish to attempt to romance you. He’d just break your heart in the end. That was the last thing he wanted on this planet; to cause you heartbreak.

He couldn’t do that do you; he couldn’t promise you his heart only to break yours in the process. He refused to turn you into another brokenhearted frustrated ex-girlfriend of his.

He refused to ever ruin your friendship with any notion of romance.

Of course, that hadn’t stopped Dan from harboring a giant disgusting crush on you. He felt so pathetic for it. He was so into you but so unwilling to “ruin your friendship” by pursuing the crush.

Arin had tried to tell Dan that the feeling might just be mutual.

Dan cringed at the exasperated sigh that left Arin’s voice as Dan once again found himself gushing over you, talking about the band you’d taken him to see a few nights before, about how awesome you were. “Just ask her out already man…you two already go out just about every free weekend you have.”

Dan’s cheeks had flushed crimson as he’d shaken his head the protests leaving his lips all too quickly. “It’s not like that. Don’t get me wrong, I mean, [Y/N] is a great girl, any guy would be lucky to have someone like her. We’re just friends though. We’d be idiots to ruin that.”

Arin couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes having heard that exact excuse at least a million times. Every one had heard the same excuse out of both of you. We’re just friends.

Everyone in the office could see the obvious adoration seeping out of both of Dan and you. You shot each other heart-eyes at least a dozen times a day. You flirted with one another endlessly.

Suzy and Arin had begun to privately joke that they were going to lock you in a room together until you finally admitted you were into each other.

Suzy of course had more than bluntly tried to set Dan and you up on a few dates, but you were both too damn stubborn to admit that you were nuts about each other.

Arin decided enough was enough. He spoke deciding to just be as blunt as possible. “You know you’re full of crap, right?”

Dan’s cheeks only flushed further. He rolled his eyes a small huff leaving his lips quickly becoming defensive. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Arin let out another sigh giving Dan’s shoulder a pat. “No offense, but you’re not that great at hiding that you’re crazy for [Y/N]. Everyone can see it. You’ve been dancing around just asking her out for months now.”

Dan shook his head hating to admit that Arin was right. He wasn’t able to stop himself from grinning like an idiot every time you stepped into the room. He was unable to keep himself from sauntering over to you and flirting like he was being paid for it.

He really had no place to try to feed anyone the we’re just friends’ line.

He’d lost count of the times he’d wanted to just man up and ask you on a date. The fear of breaking your heart always kept him from going through with it though.

“I know…I’ve got it bad…it’s pathetic. I’m a grown man, I usually have no problem talking to girls…I mean I had an awkward phase…a really long awkward phase, but I’ve grown past that…or I’ve learned to fake it at least. I never have an issue asking a girl out when I like her…[Y/N], she’s…I don’t know, she’s so perfect, she makes me laugh and she's so sweet...she's so unique...and she's as big of a dork as I am...She's just so amazing, and…I just can’t go through with it….I keep thinking I’m going to man up and ask her out but I just talk myself out of it….at the end of the day I know it doesn’t really make much of a difference rather I’m into her or not though….I mean…I’m almost a decade older than her…and I’d just fuck it all up if I ever managed to talk her into giving me a chance.”

The words had left Arin’s lips before he had a chance to stop it. “The age difference isn’t that huge…She just turned thirty man…that’s only like what a nine-year difference…it’s not like you’re some gross eighty-year-old pervert drooling over a barely legal eighteen-year-old…what do you mean by you’d fuck it all up?”

Dan let out a huff shaking his head his stomach knotting up. He was tempted to beg Arin to just drop it. This wasn’t the first time Arin had tried to “talk some sense” into Dan. Dan knew shutting the conversation down was useless.

Arin would only drop it for a few weeks before he brought it back up again. It was a cycle they’d been repeating for months now.

Dan let out a heavy breath shaking his head as he decided to just be blunt with it. “How long do my relationships usually last Arin?”

Dan didn’t give Arin a chance to reply as he spoke again answering his own question. “I suck at commitment. I always either freak out and break a heart or I wind up getting dumped because I can’t figure out how to make time for a girlfriend and dedicate myself to my career the way I need to. If I ever somehow convinced [Y/N] to be with me I’d just wind up breaking her heart…I’d completely wreck everything to the point that we wouldn’t even be able to have a friendship after all the damage is said and done.”

Arin scoffed at this excuse unable to stop himself from just coming out and saying it. “That’s bullshit and you know it. Yeah, you’re not always great at committing, but you could try…You’re kind of accepting failure before you even try. As far as making time for a girlfriend…. I’m pretty sure [Y/N] understands and appreciates exactly how hard you work. She’s more likely to understand your passion for you projects than most people…She won’t drop you over your schedule…besides she kind of works here, don’t know if you’ve noticed. So it’s not like you’d ever see each other. You could make it work if you tried.”

Dan bit the inside of his cheek glaring down at a hole in his jeans pretending that Arin didn’t have a point.

Arin let out a heavy sigh giving Dan’s shoulder a pat as he spoke again deciding that he should just lie out some truth for Dan, that was what a true friend did right? Tell it like it is. “All I’m saying is you might want to consider that maybe shit between her and you isn’t destined to be doomed…. You are making this way more complicated than it needs to be Danny. You’re single and so is she. You get along great, you seem happy with her. You don’t hide just how attracted to her you are. I’m just gonna put it out there….You might want to make a move and scoop her up before someone else does.. The last thing you want to deal with is sitting back like a chump while some guy gets to romance the woman you’re crazy about…trust me. You gotta take your chance with her or you’re gonna regret it.”

And with that Arin left Dan alone in the recording space to mull over it all.

Dan rested his head in his hands an exasperated sigh leaving his lips. He had to do something soon. He couldn’t keep doing this. Arin was right Dan was dooming it all without even trying.

…………………………………………………………………………

The nightclub wasn’t your ideal way to spend a Friday night. You had never been into clubbing. It was Matt’s birthday though and his girlfriend had decided that there was going to be dinner and a party at some new dance club that had opened a few months ago.

The entire office were going so of course you’d been invited along.

You’d put on a cute little red dress and a pair of black pumps you usually wouldn’t wear. You’d put some effort into making yourself look cute, curling your hair and wearing a more expensive tube of lipstick. You’d even used a bit of gold glitter on your eyes. You’d tried not to blush when Dan had stared a bit too long at you as you’d walked into the restaurant.

Up until the nightclub the night had been fun, even though Suzy had purposely suggested you sit right beside Dan in the cramped little Mexican food restaurant Matt’s girlfriend had reserved a table at.

Suzy had pretended that she couldn’t see your glare when she’d practically shoved you in a seat pressed all too close to Dan’s side.

You were really regretting letting the fact that you might just be harboring the tiniest little crush on Dan when Suzy and you had gone out for a girl’s night a few months ago.

How could you not have a crush on him? He was equal parts adorable and handsome. His personality matched his good looks. You’d have to be crazy not to be nuts for him.

Of course, you’d noticed that he flirted with you at work, but you’d tried not to read into it too much. Dan was a playful guy. He had a sense of humor that could sometimes be a little flirty. It didn’t mean anything. You knew that Dan didn’t do commitment. You’d heard him mention it before on a Grump episode (you wouldn’t admit that you occasionally watched episodes…not to Dan or anyone in this office…you really wouldn’t admit you only did it to hear Dan’s laugh.) You had heard Dan admit that commitment made him feel anxious. You knew that Dan wasn’t into the idea of dating anyone long term.

That hadn’t stopped Suzy from trying to play matchmaker though. She’d been less than subtly trying to shove Dan and you together since that confession of yours. Arin had joined in of course.

You really wished that Arin and Suzy would back off of it.

Dan probably didn’t even see you that way you’d whined when Suzy had tried to push the issue. You didn’t seem like you were his type. Wasn’t he usually into tall leggy model-pretty blondes? At least that’s what you’d gathered from listening to him talk about what he liked in a girl. You weren’t entirely sure you fit into the category of the types of girls Dan usually went for.

It stung a little of course, knowing that Dan wouldn’t even look twice at you. You had pushed back any heartache over that realization though.

You just weren’t his type. It wasn’t his fault and there wasn’t anything you could do about it. You weren’t going to pout over not being his type. Different people were attracted to different things. You might not be his cup of tea but that didn’t mean the world would end.

You had done a good job of ignoring the sting of a rejection you were sure would come had you ever confessed how you felt about him. You had done a good job pretending that you would be fine if he found someone else, that was you’d been doing a good job until tonight.

The pretty blonde had approached Dan while he was supposed to be getting you both another Pepsi from the bar. You had tried to ignore the way your heart hurt when she’d approached Dan giving him a noticeably flirty smile.

She was pretty. You’d have to be stupid not to admit it. She had a nice figure and she wore a dress that showed it off.

You had fought the urge to approach the bar and pull Dan far away from her. A taunting voice in the back of your brain told you that you had no right to be jealous. You weren’t his girlfriend.

So, you found yourself sitting on a leather seat alone the rest of the party having a great time everyone a little tipsy or too caught up in the party to notice you glowering in the corner your eyes shooting daggers at the pretty blonde as she leaned closer and closer to Dan a smile on her crimson lips.

You wanted to vomit. Dan hadn’t even once looked back at you. It was almost like he’d forgotten you existed. Just a few moments ago you’d been dancing and having a great time, but the second some cute blonde approached him you were forgotten instantly.

It hurt, god did it hurt.

You tore your eyes from Dan and his new friend as a new face invaded your sight. Tucker stared down at you a drink in hand. He resisted the urge to give you a look of pity clearly having spotted just what you were glaring at. “I got you a Pepsi.”

You did your best to give your coworker a smile though it came out weak. You could see the look in Tucker’s eyes; he felt sorry for you. You tried to pretend you didn’t see it as you spoke. “Think I can talk you into getting me something a little more alcoholic?”

Dan was having fun, so could you.

Tucker had provided you with as much alcohol as you wanted. A ridiculously tall Screwdriver had been placed in your hand before you could even say the word screwdriver or more appropriately screw Dan and screw the pretty blonde too.

You did your best to keep your focus on Tucker trying your best to ignore Dan. You couldn’t help but to feel thankful for Tucker, sweet, thoughtful, funny Tucker. Sure, he was a little younger than you but he was pretty cute. If Dan could flirt with pretty girls then you could flirt with hot guys.

You ignored the voice in the back of your brain that told you that you were playing with fire. You weren’t above playing Dan’s game though. You didn’t care if you were being immature. Dan didn’t want you so you shouldn’t sit around and wait for him. Why wait for someone who didn’t want you?

Having a good time with Tucker was better than sitting around watching Dan forget you existed.

Tucker took you by shock grabbing a hold of your hand a playful grin on his face. “Come on, enough moping, let’s get you on the dancefloor. I know for a fact you’re an awesome dancer.”

You finished off your drink unable to stop yourself from giggling the booze making you feel a little lighter on your feet. You refused to look towards the bar determined to prove to Dan that you didn’t need him. He could flirt with ten pretty blondes and it wouldn’t hurt your feelings at all. You could have fun without him just fine.

You let Tucker swing you around on the dance floor letting yourself get lost in the beat of the music the Screwdriver you’d guzzled down working wonders to loosen up your inhibitions. You found yourself shaking your hips a bit more seductively and standing closer grinding against Tucker far more than sober you would dare to do.

You resisted the urge to look towards the bar. Dan didn’t exist you told yourself. Right now, you were having fun with Tucker, right now it was Friday night; you were single, free, and the night was young. You were going to have fun.

You turned to face Tucker wrapping your arms around his shoulders swaying allowing his hands to rest against you as the beat of the music drowned out any heartache you felt over Dan.

You didn’t see Dan catch sight of this at the bar.

Dan felt his stomach turn at the sight. Tucker’s hands were on your hips you pressed way too close to him.

He couldn’t stop jealousy from clawing at his insides making him want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

Arin was right. Someone else was scooping you up. Dan had never thought that someone else would be Tucker though.

Dan felt his feet move on their own paying no mind to the pretty blonde at the table; Amber, Alice, Emma…something like that…he couldn’t remember her name right now for the life of him.

Before Dan had time to second guess himself, he worked his way through the dance floor approaching Tucker and you speaking up over the volume of the club. “I got your Pepsi.”

He wanted to kick himself for the comment. That was lame.

You couldn’t stop yourself from glaring at Dan the words sounding venomous as they left your lips. “I was pretty sure you’d forgotten about me.”

Dan did at least manage to give you a sheepish smile knowing he deserved it. “Yeah…sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

You sent him another glare knowing you were being ridiculously immature as you spoke. “It’s fine. Tucker got me something…You should go back to the bar. Blondie looks like she’s super into you. She’s hot, you should go for it. Don’t let me stop you from having a good time.”

Dan took a deep breath deciding to just go for it. He placed a gentle hand on Tucker’s shoulder the younger man at least having the sense to realize exactly what was happening. He sent Dan an apologetic look as Dan spoke. “Excuse us for a moment man.”

With that Dan took a hold of your wrist dragging you against your will off the dancefloor.

He led you outside to an alleyway the night air sobering you up. Dan and you glared at one another both knowing you looked like petulant children.

You were the first to speak scoffing at him. “What the fuck Dan?!”

“I could ask you the same?” Dan blurted out that jealousy still digging it’s claws into him.

You rolled your eyes crossing your arms over your chest. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Dan knew that he probably sounded like a jerk. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. You were practically dry-humping Tucker in there.”

The glare on your face only deepened as you found yourself scoffing at his words. He couldn’t be serious. “That’s fresh coming from someone who was eye-fucking Blondie at the bar.”

Dan cringed at this comment knowing he didn't have the right to be irate. He hadn't meant to get caught up with the blonde. She'd approached him exclaiming that her little brother was a huge NSP fan. Of course Dan had noticed she was being flirty. He hadn't responded to her flirtations though. He hadn't been interested. He guessed he should have know that it wasn't clear though, at least not to anyone looking on. You'd probably been just as delighted to see him chatting up the blonde as he'd been to see you grinding against Tucker. 

“She was a fan.” Dan exclaimed running his hands through his curls shrinking back from the glare you were sending him.

“Oh I’m sure she was a huge fan.” You snapped knowing if you weren’t so pissed right now that comeback might have actually been amusing.

You spoke again not helping but to poke Dan in the chest your temper easily clouding over your heartache. If you were pissed then you didn’t have to focus on how much you hurt. “You have no right to get pissed off at me. You weren’t even acknowledging I existed anymore the second she approached you. I wasn’t going to sit around alone. Tucker asked me to dance. You can flirt with hot girls and I can dance with hot guys.”

“That was grinding not dancing. If you were going to dry hump some guy you could at least do it with someone I don’t have to see every day at work.” Dan snapped back causing you to roll your eyes a frustrated groan leaving your lips.

“You’re jealous?! You’re seriously jealous right now? That’s such bullshit. So what? It’s fine for you to hit on girls but the second I play that game you get all pissed off. Fuck you Danny. I’m not your girlfriend. You have no right to get pissed off over some guy showing me attention.” You spat out the words causing Dan to shrink back.

He took a deep breath pushing back his own frustration decided to just come out with it. It was now or never. “Yeah, you aren’t my girlfriend…that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be though.”

You couldn’t stop your jaw from dropping you gawking up at him dumbfounded by his words. You spoke your head feeling fuzzy though you were sure if it was the booze, or the exhaustion from the fight, or just your disbelief that those words had just left Dan’s lips. “What are you saying Dan?”

Dan let out a sigh deciding his best bet would just be to spill his heart. “Do you remember the first time we talked…I mean like, really talked outside of just discussing work?”

You furrowed your brow recalling the conversation. “Yeah you complimented my coffee mug.”

Dan felt a small smile cross his lips. “Yeah the Ein mug…We talked about Cowboy Bebop…I geeked out over that mug so much….and like that next Monday I walked up to my desk and right there smack dab in the center of it was a brand new coffee cup identical to yours with this big blue bow wrapped around it.”

Dan paused a small laugh leaving his lips at the memory. “I remember I asked you why you got me the cup and you just shrugged and said “that there was no reason…that sometimes it’s nice to give gifts for no reason at all other than it being Monday.” I think I knew right then and there that I was going to be hopelessly stupidly in love with you and that there was no stopping it….and to be honest I don’t want to stop it.”

Your brow furrowed further you unable to stop yourself from placing a gentle hand on Dan’s shoulder as you soaked in his words. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you just ask me out?”

“Because I’m an idiot…I got it into my head that you weren’t interested in a workaholic who’s pushing forty.” Dan admitted pausing ashamed of the next words that left his lips.

“And I suck at commitment….I just, I told myself I’d just break your heart…that you’d grow sick of dealing with my work schedule and you’d feel neglected by me.”

You let out a sigh your words almost causing Dan to do a double take. “You’re full of crap. It seems like you’re just dooming us before giving us a chance.”

Dan tried not to chuckle at the comment and point out that Arin had said the exact same thing word for word. “Yeah I know.”

You dared to speak praying that you were going to get the answer you were hoping for. “What do you want to do about it?”

Dan felt his heart beat a little quicker unable to stop himself from parroting your words. “What do you want?”

You gave him a small smile a tiny laugh leaving your lips. “It might just be that Screwdriver I had but right now more than anything I want your lips against mine…from there…we could play it by ear.”

Dan furrowed his brow unable to stop himself from asking worried that he was taking advantage of the situation. “How much have you had to drink?”

You let out a less than attractive snort your cheeks flushing the sound putting a smile on Dan’s lips. You shook your head deciding to just be blunt about it. “Only one drink…I’m not drunk at all and I know exactly what I am asking for. Now kiss me before I go back inside and see if Tucker wants to dance again.”

Dan bit back a smart reply giving in to exactly what you both wanted. He slid his lips across yours delicately slowly testing the waters for a brief moment. You encouraged him to deepen the kiss your arms wrapping around his shoulders his hands resting against your sides as you allowed him to gently coax your lips apart.

His tongue sild along yours both of you unable to stop pleased little noises from spilling from your lips.

You never wanted this to end and Dan couldn’t help but to feel the same. He could drop dead right now with his lips against yours and he’d be more than fine with going out like this.

You reluctantly parted lips the need for air winning out over lust. Dan was the first to speak his voice barely above a whisper. “That’s all I’ve wanted for months now.”

“Same…was it what you were hoping for?” You dared to ask Dan answering you with another press of his lips to yours.

He spoke the kiss ending too quickly for you both. “Yes, more than what I was hoping for. I don’t think you’re going to be able to keep my lips off of yours...just warning you. Living life with my lips glued to yours is a sacrifice you're going to have to learn to live with.”

He spoke again needing to get the words out. “I mean if you’re okay with that…with giving us a shot. I don’t think we’re doomed.”

You gave him a soft smile caressing his cheek your lips brushing across his as you spoke. “That’s because we aren’t doomed. We're never going to be doomed. I promise I won't let that happen.”

You spoke again needing to say the words. “No more games though…we’re in this…just us. No more bullshit…no dancing around what we want…just us together.”

Dan nodded his head without any hesitation. “No more bullshit.”

You managed to speak your feet beginning to ache from the shoes the night air beginning to chill you. “I vote we get out of here. There’s a pile of Cowboy Bebop dvds and a warm bed calling my name.”

“Oh we can share an Uber…I know you hitched a ride here with Leighton and I just hitched a ride with Ross…we can probably split an Uber fare. I'm sure the Uber driver will have no problem making two stops if we carpool.” Dan blurted out his cheeks flushing as you chuckled at him.

“Uh Danny, I’m kind of hoping you’ll be joining me in that bed.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. If you’re okay with it.” Dan blurted out his cheeks only darkening. He had been hoping that this was the case but he wasn’t going to push his luck.

You giggled at this leading him back into the nightclub to fetch your purse and your jackets.

Dan couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he allowed you to lead him. Arin was right, you weren’t doomed at all. He was going to take a chance.

You were finally his and he wasn’t going to let you go.


End file.
